


小百合超耐肏

by Dragon_li



Category: Yarichin Bitch Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢喜欢！（虽然应该没人看:-D）





	小百合超耐肏

炽热的阴茎在湿热的小穴里上下抽动，男人的大掌紧紧握着百合的腰。每一次用力抽插时，腰腹的摆动将囊袋狠狠拍打在百合的臀部上，响起一阵啪啪的声音。  
百合跪在地上撅着屁股，眯着眼笑脸布满红晕，伸着舌头不满足地迎合着男人摇动屁股。  
“嘻嘻……啊哈哈……再快点……百合要……嘿嘿……”  
“真是个骚货啊百合学长，你的屁眼流的水可真多。”  
“是屁眼阴道！……嘿嘿……好爽哈哈……”  
男人咬着百合的后颈，左手色眯眯地捏着百合粉红挺立的乳头，对着乳孔扣弄。  
他抽插着百合的不停喷水的后穴，湿热的肉壁紧紧包裹着男人粗大的阴茎，把自己当成一个鸡巴套子讨好着男人的肉棒。  
“快点……嘻嘻……阴茎……插死百合……哈哈……嘻嘻……”  
“高兴……嘻嘻……”  
从后穴腾升的快感在尾骨处发痒发麻，百合耸动屁股，不满足后穴的充实。  
他舔着舌头，先前支撑在地上的手猛地抓着男人的手腕，一个用力把男人翻了个身。  
明明是被肏的那一方，却比谁都更加开心。  
“嘻嘻……百合要……’肏你’……嘻嘻……”  
一边说着肏，百合却并没有抬起屁股让肉棒滑出去。  
他比这个学校的任何人更渴望被上，想要大鸡巴无时不刻地填满他。  
百合跨坐在男人腰上不断上下摇晃，后穴不停吸吮着坚硬的肉棒，阴茎顶弄着前列腺的肉粒，使他的小穴深处一个劲喷水，顺着抽插把教室的地面搞得到处都是。  
“百合……嘻嘻……哦哈哈……百合要肏~死你！嘿嘿……”  
“是吗百合学长？那你这点力气可是完全不够哦~”  
男人咧嘴一笑，他用手握着百合挺得高高的肉棒帮他撸。包皮被他用指甲捋到茎底，透明的前列腺液被撸射出来，麝香的气息完全飘荡在教室里。  
“啊！！哈哈……咦嘻嘻……好舒服……肏死百合……屁眼要喷水！嘻嘻……”  
完全不在乎叫床的声音太大，百合一个劲的呻吟尖叫。  
黑色的眼镜将百合漂亮的脸挡得一干二净，却完全没能阻止百合散发淫荡的气息。  
他仰着头舌头伸着，脸上写满痴态。  
“真是个骚母狗……百合学长……”  
男人眼神一沉，他将百合抱起来，阴茎狠狠钉在百合的小穴里。  
一边抽插一边走动，男人最终把百合抱在窗户边的墙壁上，让百合背部靠在白墙上，全身的重力只靠骚穴和阴茎的结合点来支撑。  
肉棒进得更深了。剧烈的快感让百合笑着喘息着，男人用嘴咬着百合的舌头，牙齿在碰到对方的舌钉时顿了一下，随即更猛烈地回应着百合。  
他想要堵住百合喋喋不休的嘴，因为对方尖笑起来实在太消减情欲。但作用显然不大，百合从喉间发出笑声，声带震动的时候让男人有些恼怒地挺腰一顶。  
“百合学长可真是……嘁——你这个欠操的骚货……”  
“嘻嘻……肏死百合……嘿嘿……”  
淫荡的叫声顺着没关的窗户向外传去。肉体啪啪作响，黏腻的水声带着抽插声一并传出。  
百合环着男人的肩，被肏的红肿的小穴贪心地索取着。他尖叫着，耳边传来一阵窸窣的声音。  
有人在偷窥。  
“啧……又是那小子啊……”男人咂舌，他眯眼顺着窗户看到藏在草丛里，红着耳朵偷看他们做爱的藤咲。  
那小子和他对视上时，那对漂亮的祖母绿眼眸完全毫无阻拦地散发着敌意。  
真是个奇怪的家伙。明明要是想上百合这骚货的话，只要提出请求对方绝对会开心的接受。  
毕竟百合那么喜欢被肉棒肏。  
一瞬间的事情，男人做出了恶劣的决定。  
“呐百合学长，想被人看着用大肉棒肏你的屁眼吗？”  
“嘻嘻……百合要……唔肏我……嘻嘻……”  
“那就——”  
男人把百合抬了起来，像是抱小孩子上厕所那样把着百合的腿，让对方双腿大开对着窗户。  
男人毫不意外地看到藤咲的眼睛骤然收缩，整个人呆坐在草丛里愣愣地看着他们。  
被青筋布满的肿大阴茎，从龟头一点点插入向下滴水的肉穴，粉色的褶皱被阴茎一点点填满，到最后消失不见。  
“嘻嘻……快点……哦哈哈……好爽……肉棒最棒！……嘿嘿……”  
完全不在乎被人看到的百合，毫无顾忌地用手扒着自己的肉穴，让阴茎能更充实地埋进他的骚穴。  
他肉棒向上摇晃着，自动挺着腰套弄着男人的鸡巴。  
男人满意地咧嘴一笑，他看着还在发愣的藤咲，死死盯着对方的眼睛，摆动着腰像打桩机似的疯狂抽插着百合的屁眼。  
恶意地顶撞着百合的前列腺，一次又一次撞击着肿大的肉粒，直到百合“啊啊啊啊啊啊”的尖叫着被插出精液，抽搐的小穴紧紧裹着男人的阴茎，男人依旧没有停下耸动的腰。  
“喜欢吗百合学长？喜欢我的大鸡巴吗？”  
“啊啊啊！！喜欢嘻嘻……喜欢大肉棒……啊啊……哈哈舒服……”  
得到满意的回答，男人把着百合的双腿进行最后的冲刺。  
他把百合完全当成了飞机杯，揽着百合腿弯让肉穴上下包裹肉棒，龟头在快要抽出时又因为男人恶意的放松在重力之下猛地插进百合的小穴。  
将腿折合到百合的腰腹，男人将肉棒死死钉在百合的直腔里，一股又一股滚烫的精液从马眼射出，射满在百合的小穴里。  
“啊……嘻嘻……最棒……百合超爽……嘻嘻……”  
把浑身瘫软的百合放在窗户上，男人将腰带系好，轻蔑地扫了一眼藤咲，转身走了。  
“你想肏的就是这种骚货吗藤咲？真是够没用的。”

从草丛里爬出来，藤咲满脸通红地看着光着下体躺在窗户边感受高潮余韵的百合。  
他结结巴巴地说：“百合……百合学长……那个……”  
一直做爱时笑的变态的百合透过黑色墨镜惺忪地看着藤咲，他慵懒地打了声哈欠，穿上裤子摇摇晃晃地从窗户跃下。  
路过藤咲时他拍了一下藤咲的肩，扭头笑着。  
“18号按摩棒还没准备好吗？”他伸出舌头舔着嘴唇。  
“我可是等不及了呢~”  
“嘻嘻……”  
百合插着衣兜哼着曲子摇摇晃晃地走了。  
藤咲怔怔地看着远走的百合，他红着脸低下了头，声音小的像蚊子一样。  
“百合学长……我会努力的……”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢喜欢！（虽然应该没人看:-D）


End file.
